


Bloodied Bond - IshiMondo

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anyway if you don't like the bros being sad you shouldn't read this, Celeste and Byakuya are assholes, Chapter 2's motive is different, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), First story is a bunch of fluff and immediately after I post this fuckhole, I don't write a trial for this so imagine it as you please, It's kinda despair disease but different I guess, M/M, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Mondo fucking dies: the oneshot, Not Canon Compliant, Or I'll come back and write one who knows, Specifically with a sword, TW: Stabbing, cant think of any other tw but if u think of one pls tell me tnx, ishimondo - Freeform, obviously, tw: choking, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: "The unlucky student who actually gets the disease in it’s entirety, their personality will be altered so murder is all they can think about! Like a predator hunting it’s prey! The only cure is to kill, and they’ll only be aware of what they’ve done once the deed is done!” Monokuma explained happily.--The prefect slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated, and instead of lavender eyes meeting crimson ones, he saw a bloody pink replace that shade of red Mondo loved. A smile crept it’s way onto Kiyotaka’s face, which made Mondo nervous.“Hello, Kyoudai,” Kiyotaka whispered. He raised a hand, resting it on Mondo’s chest. More blood began pouring out of Kiyotaka’s eyes, staining the pristine white pillow beneath his head. Oh fuck, Mondo was a dead man.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	Bloodied Bond - IshiMondo

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Choking, Death, Stabbing (With a sword)
> 
> I also have doodles that go with this they'll be up on my Instagram if ur curious (Same username)  
> Granted the doodles were made before I wrote this they they aren't exact but whatever

“Now then, since everybody is here, it is time to announce the motive!” Monokuma cackled, smiling wickedly. The twelve remaining students of the class stood there silently, unsure of what was to come.

“Then get on with it,” Kyoko sighed, playing with the top of her gloves. Monokuma laughed again.

“Eager, are we?” He questioned teasingly, only earning a small glare from the purple-haired girl. “Now then, the motive! Here it is! Are you ready?! Ta-Da! Despair Disease, Branch One!”

“Branch One?” Celeste questioned, tilting her head. Monokuma nodded eagerly.

“Branch Two is a personality shift, spread through insects and such!” Monokuma quickly explained, “Branch One, however, is different! One random student will be infected, and well...let’s say this student will experience...slight blood loss. You’ll see eventually!”

“...Then knowing the culprit would be easy. We’ll just see who’s bleeding,” Kyoko stated. Monokuma laughed again.

“Wrong! Three other random students will only experience the bleeding! The unlucky student who actually gets the disease in it’s entirety, their personality will be altered so murder is all they can think about! Like a predator hunting it’s prey! The only cure is to kill, and they’ll only be aware of what they’ve done once the deed is done!” Monokuma explained happily. An air of panic set on the students.

“A-And if they don’t kill anybody...?” Chihiro asked, “Wh-What if we just...separate them from everyone...?”

“Blood loss! Easy! A total of twenty-four hours before they pass out, and thirty hours before they die! And no amount of medical attention will save them! So, we’ll have a body no matter what!” Monokuma answered, “Good idea though! I’ll give ya an A for it, Fujisaki!”

“So, it’s literally Kill or Be Killed,” Byakuya smirked, “That’s the disease.”

“Dude, what are you, a talking flower?” Yasuhiro questioned.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Byakuya questioned.

“...Eh, nevermind...” Yasuhiro huffed.

“Tch, this is bullshit,” Mondo scoffed, “Hopefully Toga-Bitch will get it and fuckin’ bite the damn dust.”

“Kyoudai, language,” Kiyotaka scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Be careful whatcha wish for, Owada! For all you know, it could be you!” Monokuma laughed.

“As if,” Mondo scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“So, when will this person be ‘infected’?” Kyoko questioned.

“Midnight! I already chose the four people involved last night, and the disease is set to kick in at 12 pm sharp!” The bear answered.

“You mean someone already has it?!” Aoi questioned, frightened by the implications.

“That’s right! One of you is a killer in the making, whether they like it or not!” Monokuma sneered, laughing as he spoke, “And, may I say, I think it’ll be very, veeeery interesting. Well then, nighty night!”

He disappeared after that.

The class stood in silence. Somebody was already sick? And in just two hours, it would kick in.

“Well then, all we can do is wait and pray. Pray that we are not sick or dying,” Byakuya chuckled.

“Is this a game to you?! Somebody’s life is in danger!” Aoi shouted.

“It is called a Killing Game for a reason, is it not?” Byakuya questioned, “There is nothing we can do but play along.”

“You know what Byakuya?” Aoi started, “I hope you’re the one who gets sick and dies!”

Sakura placed a reassuring hand on Aoi’s shoulder, “Asahina-“

“I mean it! We’d be better off if you were dead, Togami!” Aoi shouted. 

“H-Hey! D-Don’t say that about M-Master!” Toko scolded, stuttering on her words.

“Asahina, please calm down,” Kiyotaka requested, “We won’t get anywhere if we are all fighting with one another. It’ll only raise our stress levels.”

“Let’s just go get some rest, alright Hina?” Sakura suggested. With a pause, Aoi sighed.

“Alright, let’s go,” Aoi sighed, grabbing onto Sakura’s hand as the two of them left the gym. Byakuya left as well, with Toko following behind him.

“We should all remove any and all weapons from our rooms,” Kyoko suggested, “And somebody will notice if anybody goes into the kitchen and leaves with a weapon.”

“But...we’d all know where to find the weapons,” Chihiro argued shyly, folding their hands and playing with their skirt to try and distract themself, “So...disposing of our weapons will be useless. B-Besides, then nobody will have anything to defend themselves with...”

“Just come t’ me, I’ll punch their lights out!” Mondo claimed bravely. “Unless it’s a chick. Then y’all are gonna hafta talk t’ Sakura or Hina.”

“Fujisaki is right though, and we’ll just have more weapons to our disposal. Including those who don’t own any,” Kiyotaka agreed. Kyoko frowned.

“Then hand them to me, I’ll deal with them,” Kyoko insisted. “The weapons I mean.”

“And what if you get sick?” Celeste questioned, “Then nobody will be able to defend themselves.”

“I can punch them ya know!” Mondo reminded. “Or Sakura can! If it is Kyoko.”

“We get it, Mr. Owada, you refuse to punch a woman,” Hifumi huffed.

“Yamada, don’t be rude,” Kiyotaka scolded. “Either way, Togami and Fukawa won’t cooperate no matter what, and Ogami and Asahina have already left for the night.”

“Perhaps we should just hope that whoever gets it won’t do any damage,” Celeste sighed, “Or hope they go after one of the more annoying people in this class, either one.”

“Nobody is dying, Celeste,” Makoto insisted, “As long as we have hope-!”

“Then we’ll only have one death,” Celeste interrupted. Makoto went quiet. “I don’t know if you forgot or something, but Monokuma said that the disease will kill the infected within thirty hours if they don’t kill. There is no way we are all getting out of this alive.”

Makoto wanted to argue, “But-!”

“But nothing. The second that disease hits, the clock will start ticking,” Celeste interrupted again, “Somebody will die, and nobody can stop it. It is only a matter of whether it is the infected, the class, or just the infected and their victim. We do not have a choice but to allow this to happen. To accept it.”

“How can you accept this so easily?!” Makoto argued, “Surely there must be a way!”

“Well then, do you know what that way is?” Celeste questioned. Makoto backed down.

“Well...no...”

“Exactly. Now then, I am going to my room before this disease kicks in. I don’t intend on dying here,” Celeste huffed, beginning to leave. The door shut behind her, and the room went quiet once again.

“I can’t believe it...” Yasuhiro mumbled. “This can’t be real! It’s gotta be a prank now, right?!”

“Tch, if only,” Mondo grumbled. “Fuck this shit!”

“Kyoudai, language!” Kiyotaka scolded.

“Fuckin’ hell! This is absolute shit! He can’t expect us t’ just be sittin’ ducks, huh?! Seriously, I’mma punch whoever’s behind this!” Mondo shouted. “This is some stupid sci-fi bullshit! I’ll fuckin’ fuck up anyone who tries t’ murder someone!”

“It could be anyone Owada,” Kyoko sighed, “Even you.”

“Then I’ll punch myself unconscious!”

“I don’t believe that’s possible,” Kiyotaka sighed, grabbing onto the sleeve of Mondo’s jacket. “And, again, language.”

“Then I’ll bash my head on the wall!”

“You’ll die!” Kiyotaka argued. “And I don’t exactly feel like losing my best friend!”

“Better than bein’ a fuckin’ killer in this shit hole!” Mondo shouted louder. “Besides, what if you or Chihiro get hurt, hah?! It’d be my fault!”

“Both of you, stop shouting!” Kyoko cut in. The two went quiet. “I didn’t say it would be Owada. I just said it could be anyone, and he’s on the list of possibilities. We all have a one in twelve chance of getting it, and if we do, we won’t be in control of our actions.”

Kiyotaka tensed up, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. “Right, apologies.”

“It’s alright. Let’s just get some sleep, alright?” Kyoko suggested. “And in the morning, don’t go down the hall alone. Wait by your door, just in case. Don’t let anybody in your dorms, and don’t break curfew. Understood?”

The class gave a murmur in agreement. “Good. Then let’s get some sleep,” Kyoko sighed. After that, she left. The rest of the class followed suit. Kiyotaka, Mondo and Chihiro walked with each other, talking.

“I don’t like this...” Chihiro mumbled, “It could be anyone...And it could be one of four people who show physical symptoms...”

“We’ll be fine, Chi,” Mondo assured, “We just gotta figure out who it is.”

“We should do that in the morning though,” Kiyotaka insisted, “I’ve had a pounding headache all day, I don’t think I can focus on anything anymore...Not until I at least get some rest.”

“Ah, you should take some painkillers for that bro,” Mondo suggested. “Where’s it hurt?”

“I...just said my head hurt,” Kiyotaka awkwardly answered.

“No I mean what part o’ yer head.”

“Oh. Well, ah,” Kiyotaka thought for a moment, “In the front. Near my forehead and eyes.”

“Ah, migraine,” Mondo huffed, “Yeah, get some sleep and take some pills. Yer gonna be fine.”

“I am not taking pills, who knows what Monokuma’s done to them?” Kiyotaka insisted, “Besides, if I do start showing any symptoms, I don’t want any medicine to make them worse.”

“How do you know that anyways, Mondo?” Chihiro asked. Mondo smiled.

“Oh please, I gotta know some first aid shit if I’m gonna get in fights! Good with helpin’ the gang, too!” Mondo exclaimed, letting out a chuckle.

“Ah, you’ve studied first aid? I can’t say as I expected that,” Kiyotaka stated, folding his arms behind his back.

“O’ course man! Don’t worry! If ya ever need anythin’, I’m yer guy!” Mondo assured, wrapping an arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder. Kiyotaka smiled, gently grabbing onto the hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll make sure to remember that.”

The group reached their rooms shortly after that. “Well then, let’s get some rest,” Kyoko said, before disappearing into her room. The class said their goodnights to each other. Kiyotaka hesitated, and Mondo noticed quickly.

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Mondo insisted, “Ya want me t’ stay with ya tonight?”

Kiyotaka’s face flushed a bit. “Oh, um, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to! Hey, if it’ll help ya sleep easier knowin’ I’m with ya, I’ll bend a couple rules,” Mondo reassured, “And hey, ‘sides, the bear never said we gotta sleep in our own rooms. Just in a dorm room.”

“But, Kirigiri said not to-“

“Screw her, c’mon,” Mondo shut his door, walking a couple steps to stand beside Kiyotaka. “What’re friends for, eh?”

Kiyotaka pondered for a moment. “Fine. Just...don’t keep me up, okay? My head really hurts.”

“I’ll only keep ya awake if ya want me to,” Mondo laughed, stepping inside. Kiyotaka tilted his head.

“What do you mean by that?” Kiyotaka questioned.

“Eh, never mind. Ain’t important.”

Hours later, in very early hours of the morning, Mondo awoke to Kiyotaka tossing and turning in his sleep. Mondo turned onto his side, staring worriedly at Kiyotaka. The prefect was breaking out in a cold sweat, and his breathing was ragged. Mondo used his thumb to wipe away some of the sweat, and he noticed that Kiyotaka had started tearing up. Though, when the first tear fell, it was coloured pink. Mondo began to panic.

“Hey, Taka, hey, wake up...!” He whispered, shaking Kiyotaka’s shoulder. He raised his voice to a shout. “Taka!”

The prefect slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated, and instead of lavender eyes meeting crimson ones, he saw a bloody pink replace that shade of red Mondo loved. A smile crept it’s way onto Kiyotaka’s face, which made Mondo nervous.

“Hello, Kyoudai,” Kiyotaka whispered. He raised a hand, resting it on Mondo’s chest. More blood began pouring out of Kiyotaka’s eyes, staining the pristine white pillow beneath his head. Oh fuck, Mondo was a dead man.

Mondo sat up, scooting backwards. “Please just tell me yer fuckin’ eyes are doin’ the shit Monokuma said and that ya ain’t actually the fuckin’ sick one,” Mondo pleaded, speaking with only a single breath. Kiyotaka sat up as well, scooting closer to Mondo and wrapping his arms around Mondo’s neck. Yeah, no, that answered Mondo’s question.

“Oh come on Kyoudai, it isn’t like you to be scared of someone like me,” Kiyotaka muttered, pressing himself closer into Mondo. Mondo pulled one of Kiyotaka’s arms off of him.

“Aniki, please, yer fuckin’ makin’ me nervous,” Mondo pleaded again. He let go of Kiyotaka’s arm, cupping the prefect’s cheek instead. “Please don’t let it be you. I can’t lose ya.”

Kiyotaka placed his hand over the one on his cheek, closing his eyes and smiling. “You don’t have to lose me, Kyoudai. Monokuma even said there was a way.”

A chill went down Mondo’s spine. Monokuma said the only way for the infected student to live was to murder someone, and then obviously get away with it. But Kiyotaka would never, no matter what, consider murder. Right? “Aniki please. I-I’m sure there’s another way, please.”

“You’re voice is wavering, Kyoudai,” Kiyotaka noticed, observant as always, “Aw, are you going to cry over someone like me? How cute.”

“Of course I’m gonna fuckin’ cry, dumbass!” Mondo started shouting, and he could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes, “I can’t lose ya! I care about ya, ya know that?! Yer my best goddamn friend, and I-!” He cut himself off there.

“You what?” Kiyotaka questioned, his voice teasing and kept down to a mutter. He scooted closer to Mondo, so their foreheads were touching and chests were pressed up against each other. He grinned, a smirk making its way onto his face as he whispered, “Is there something you aren’t telling me, Mondo?”

Mondo hesitated for a moment. Why? Why did it have to be Kiyotaka? This was unfair. Well, if either he or Kiyotaka were running on borrowed time, may as well stop being a coward and just be honest, right? “I like ya, dammit. Like, I wanna fuckin’ kiss ya an’ take ya on dates.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“...What?”

Kiyotaka removed his other arm from around Mondo’s neck, placing it back on the biker’s chest. “If you want to kiss me, then why not?”

Fuck it, no time like the present. Especially when you’re probably going to die. Seeing Kiyotaka’s question as consent to kiss him, he took the opportunity. It didn’t last all that long, though. Just a short kiss, just so at least Mondo could die knowing it happened.

The second it ended, Kiyotaka started it back up again, tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t bump into each other. He moved his hand off of Mondo’s hand and onto the biker’s face, as if to pull him closer. Mondo obviously kissed back, and this kiss lasted longer than the previous one. They pulled away when they needed air, and Mondo used his thumb to wipe away some of the blood on Kiyotaka’s face. The two sat there, lightly panting for breath. 

Kiyotaka thrust forward suddenly, wrapping his hands around Mondo’s throat. Mondo let out a choked scream, falling backwards off the bed. Luckily, Kiyotaka’s hands slipped as the two fell. Mondo winced when his head slammed into the floor, with Kiyotaka managing to stop himself from crashing into Mondo by pressing his hands onto either side of Mondo’s head.

“Wha-! What the fuck?!” Mondo shouted, despite the close proximity of the two. Kiyotaka smiled.

“Apologies Kyoudai, but don’t worry, we won’t be separated for long,” Kiyotaka promised threateningly. He went again for Mondo’s neck, but the biker fortunately scooted out from underneath Kiyotaka and quickly scrambled to his feet. 

“Seriously, fuckin’ cut it out!” Mondo shouted. His pleas didn’t seem to reach Kiyotaka, as the prefect only got up to move towards Mondo. Mondo wavered for a moment, but was quick to throw the door open and run out of the room. Kiyotaka picked up his sword, going after him.

Why Mondo didn’t just go in his room, he wasn’t sure. Probably because trying to fumble with his key would take too long, and he’d be dead before he could get the door open. So, he dashed down the hall, heaving open the metal gate at the entrance of the dormitory. And Kiyotaka trailed behind him, walking.

“Come on, Kyoudai. Please stop running from me...We’re bros, aren’t we...?”

Mondo hesitated for a moment. Kiyotaka’s voice was taunting and menacing, practically dripping with venom. Still, Mondo kept running. He didn’t want to die, especially at the hands of his best friend and crush.

“You can’t run forever, Kyoudai.”

As if Kiyotaka knew, Mondo ran straight to a dead-end. Shit. He turned, seeing no way he could possibly dodge Kiyotaka. Unless he fought him, that is.

“Aniki, c’mon man, go after someone else,” Mondo pleaded. Kiyotaka only stepped closer. Mondo back as far away as possible, up until his back bumped into the wall. God how he wished the wall would just open up and swallow him.

“Don’t be afraid Mondo, I’ll make it quick,” Kiyotaka assured, though his words weren’t reassuring in the slightest.

“Taka, seriously, I ain’t kiddin’.”

“And neither am I.”

Kiyotaka kept on walking, the sword dragging on the floor beside him, scratching the tile. This had to be some sick nightmare that Mondo was being forced to endure, it had to be.

“Kiyo, please,” Mondo’s voice wavered, and he could feel tears slipping down his cheeks, “Don’t make me fight you!”

Kiyotaka lunged at Mondo, attempting to thrust his sword through Mondo’s chest. Mondo dodged, the sword clashing with the wall instead of Mondo. Kiyotaka stumbled, but quickly regained his posture.

“Come on Mondo, please stop resisting. It will be easier if you just stay still...”

“Kiyo, please! I love ya, just stop this!” Mondo pleaded, begging for Kiyotaka to stop. Kiyotaka caught him off guard, lunging at him and striking Mondo in the eye. He hit Mondo’s pompadour in the process, ruining the hair-do. Though, Mondo was too focused on the pain to care about his hair. He let out a pain filled shout, stumbling backwards. He covered his eye with his hand, feeling warm blood pour out rapidly onto his hand.

Kiyotaka struck again, piercing Mondo’s skin and shoving the sword straight through Mondo’s chest. Mondo let out a choked sob, his knees feeling weak and his chest aching. Kiyotaka pulled the sword out, and Mondo dropped to his knees. He gripped onto his shirt, where the wound was. He looked up at Kiyotaka with pain-stricken eyes, tears falling to the ground and onto his pants.

Kiyotaka’s eyes softened after a moment, no more blood pouring out of them. The blood pink colour of his eyes turned back to their regular crimson colour. It took Kiyotaka a moment to process what had happened. And when he did, he dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

“Mondo! Mondo oh my goodness! No no no! I-I’m so sorry!” He sobbed, gripping onto Mondo’s shirt. He quickly went to taking off his own shirt, using it to apply pressure to the wound. Mondo just slumped against Kiyotaka, using the prefect to support his weight.

“Kiyo...”

“Shh, y-you’re going to be okay, okay? J-Just hang in there!” Kiyotaka pleaded. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Th-This is all my fault! Please, don’t die! I-I can’t lose you!”

“It ain’t yer fault...” Mondo muttered, weakly wrapping his arms around Kiyotaka’s waist. “I love ya.”

Kiyotaka froze up. “I-I love you, too...”

Kiyotaka just sat there, sobbing into Mondo’s shoulder as the biker slowly died in his arms. They both knew Mondo wasn’t going to live, but Kiyotaka hoped that it might all be alright. It had to be.

Mondo weakly pushed himself off of Kiyotaka, leaning back against the wall behind him to support himself. He grabbed onto Kiyotaka’s hand, pulling it closer. Kiyotaka got the hint, shuffling closer to Mondo.

“Hey, win that damn trial, aight? I don’t wanna see ya followin’ me,'' Mondo requested with a weak smile, cupping Kiyotaka’s cheek just like he had earlier. Kiyotaka nodded slightly.

“I-I’ll do my best...for you...” Kiyotaka promised, pressing his forehead onto Mondo’s forehead. “Please...don’t die...I don’t want to lose you...”

Mondo tilted his head forward a little bit, weakly kissing Kiyotaka. “I’m sorry, Kiyo...”

“Don’t apologize, i-it’s not your fault...” Kiyotaka mumbled, “The blame is solely on me...”

Kiyotaka kissed Mondo again, crying. The two saw there in silence after that. Kiyotaka just held Mondo close, wanting to keep him as long as possible. He closed his eyes, pursing his lips together. “I love you, Mondo.”

One moment passed, then two. Kiyotaka opened his eyes, seeing Mondo’s uninjured eye half-lidded. Panic set in, and Kiyotaka lightly shook Mondo’s shoulder. “Mondo? Mondo!”

The reality set in when Mondo didn’t respond. Kiyotaka couldn’t hear him breathing. He pressed a couple of fingers to Mondo’s neck, not feeling a pulse. “No...! Mondo! Mondo, wake up! Please!”

No answer came. Kiyotaka quickly got to his feet, Mondo’s body slumping to the floor. Kiyotaka let out a loud scream, sobbing hard.

Mondo Owada was officially dead.


End file.
